life is better with jasper whitlock
by pamelacullen4ever
Summary: alice is the weird freak, no one likes her, thanks to maria. maria and alice and bella were bff'S until alice told maria she could see visions/flashes of the future.bella moved then alice meets jasper they have a conection , but, maria is going out w/ jaz
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's lizzy please enjoy and review

Disclaimer; don't own twilight or characters, I only borrow them!

Alice pov.

I sighed, just another normal day, I was nobody, a loner, everyone thinks I'm weird, just because I see things, like the future I guess so , I go to school, sit

by myself, read finish classes and come back home and then I go shopping, I shop and shop, the mall is my only friend.

My parents have a lot of money, but I want to maintain myself, in a few years when I go to college I will, im seventeen years old.

I sighed, it was a Sunday I was bored so I stood up, grabbed my car keys, wallet, and went out the door, but first I went up to my room, put on the

prettiest dress I had, a purple strapless dress with a cute little black bow, and I put on my black pumps. Then I went out the door.

I drove pretty fast, so I got their in five minutes . I entered the beauty shop, and found high heels to die for. I walked over to them,

And they were blue pumps but they had sparkles, with a little bow, omg, they were so mine!

They were exactly my size, I was about to grab them when the schools slut, Tanya snatched them from me. She gave me an evil glare and said, "back off freak, these shoes are mine!" I rolled my eyes, " are they even your size!"

She looked at the shoes, and her eyes widened, I smirked " I guess their mine Tanya." I sneered. trying to sound as evil as possible. Then I got one of those visions, well it was just a flash, but I saw myself walking

Outside the store with a bag, and the shoes inside it! I mentally squealed. Yay! I yanked the shoes off her filthy hands, and ran to the cashier. I didn't even notice the price.

When I paied I was sure Tanya would never, in a million years afford these, and I was grateful. I was so distracted thinking, I bumped into someone. When I looked up, my heart was hammering! He was gorgeous! He had dirty

blonde hair and green eyes. (A/N I don't know his eye color so gear with me ppl) I was about to say something when a girl squealed and hugged him I couldn't believe who she was it has her. The girl who started making my life a living hell! That bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sry for not updating in forever! So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer :don't own characters or twilightL

Alice point of view :

She was standing there, holding him. That idiot! She made my life hell. All those rumors. Maria. She stared at me and smirked. Then she said, " sorry freak. He is mine!" then she kissed him.

I sighed. She stole my friends a long time ago ! The blonde man sighed and said, " excuse her. Are you okay?" I nodded. He smiled a beautiful smile.

" how rude of me," he said, "my name is jasper whitlock."

" I'm Marie Alice Brandon, nice to meet you!" I said. He had this weird effect on me. I felt happy just talking to him. "likewise." he said.

Maria "humped" and stomped. Crossing her arms over her chest. "sorry but we have to go. Nice seeing you Alice !" she sneered.

Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled. Then they were walking away from me. Wile Maria was admiring a dress, a ugly one, I might add. Jasper turned around and smiled, then waved. I sighed dreamily ,then shook my head. He would never want me.

I know I'm pretty but nothing compared to maria. I couldn't even describe her! I decided to go home and lay low for a while. Tomorrow I would have to go back to hell/school. And be the freak.

I walked to the parking lot. Took out my keys hopped in and started the engine. While I was driving I got a txt message. I decided to read it when I got home.

When I was finally home I ran to my room. I looked around, if you new me then you would know that my room screamed "Alice". it was all painted a dark pink. I had a huge king sized bed. And had posters of my favorite

Bands/singers: Taylor swift , Paramore , Linkin' park, muse and rihanna. I liked way more but there was not enough room . I shook my head and sighed. I checked my dash board for the clock and realized it wasn't that late .

For the next two hours I watched movies, twilight, new moon, eclipse, and titanic. Then I realized I have not read the txt message so I grabbed my cell and flipped it open, what I read shocked me, it said ha! Loner! And a freak! Leave my jazzy alone! Or else! If u bother him tomorrow I will personally

Kill you! Toodles! ~ xoxo maria!~~

What did she mean tomorrow! Unless…he was the new student!

Finally, when I was tired, I went up to my room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I will update soon! Sry for being late! J


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own twilight!

Chapter three:

Alice point of view :

In the morning, I woke up extra early. I was really excited to see

Jasper, even though I know I will never have a chance with him.

I took a shower, put on black skinny jeans, a dark pink strapless shirt, and some pink flats. I grabbed my school bag, and went into my car.

The drive to school was very fast, thanks to my driving! When I got out, I spotted him, Jasper. He was gorgeous. He was wearing black pants, with a green button up shirt, then, I looked into his

Bright forest green eyes. He was so handsome.(a/n thanks 2 XxNonstoppsmilerxX for giving me his eye color! I appreciate it!)

Then, that bitch, Maria came prancing over to his side, they shared a chaste kiss. Maria was wearing the sluttiest outfit ever, a really short mini skirt, with a shirt, that showed way too much cleavage and her fake ass boobs.

We locked eyes, and she gave me the deathliest glare ever, but I had something else to give her, yup you guessed it, the middle finger. She just rolled her eyes and dragged jasper to the office.

I sighed, and went to one of my first classes. When I got their, Jasper was getting a slip signed by the teacher.

He would have to sit next to me! Yay! I was the only one with an empty seat next to me.

He came. Sat next to me turned to look at me and said, " hello Alice, how are you today?" I was so happy, it took me a minute to answer, but when I did I said, " I'm great! Thanks for asking!" he was about to say

something else when the teacher started to drone on about who knows what.

When the bell finally rang, jasper talked, " would you like to meet my cousins/ family?"

I nodded eagerly, I was a bit nervous but quickly shook it off.

We stood up and walked into the cafeteria. I went to grab my lunch, and followed Jasper to his family's table.

Their was a blonde girl, who was gorgeous enough to be in a fashion magazine, and also looked a bit like Jasper.

Next to her was a big bulky guy, he was huge, he looked like a teddy bear! Then their was a guy, he had bronze hair, that stood all over the place! He was handsome ,but not at all my type.

But it still looked good. Next to him was- I stopped mid thought. OMG! It was my best friend! The one who stood by me no matter what, until she had to move to Phoenix, Arizona! She looked at me and squealed - a very rare thing for her to do, if I remembered correctly-

And screamed, " Marie Alice Brandon!"

please review! next chapter should be up in a day...review...and im open for suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything! (just the plot)

Review.

Alice P.O.V.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement! I was…well, there are really no words to describe how happy, and excited I felt!

" ah! Bella! Is that really you!" I asked. She nodded. I was thrilled. I had missed my best friend over the years. And now that she's back, I just went back to my perky self. Being alone had turned me a little….depressed.

Bella stood up, and just tackled me to the ground. "Alice, oh my god. I have missed you, I'm so sorry that we lost touch I was just so busy, I hope you understand…" after that, I really didn't pay attention until jasper cleared his throat and said, " Bella? Are you actually babbling! I never knew this day would come!" Bella just rolled her eyes.

They all laughed. Then I noticed just the slightest tint of pink on Bella's cheek, and I knew she was still the same blushing Bella! I really had missed her! I cant believe I hadn't remembered her. I guess I was just wallowing in self pity all these years. About the fact that I didn't have any friends thanks to my "visions".

" Well Alice I would like to introduce you now that your little reunion with Bella is over. The big bulky guy, is Emmett, next to him is his girlfriend, Rosalie, also my cousin. And the guy with the hair, is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." I couldn't help it, I squealed.

Rosalie laughed and said " I already like you!" everyone else nodded in unison. I just couldn't believe it! I actually had friends! I hope Maria hasn't gone around spreading rumors of me, again. Then I notice Bella silently looking at me like if I was a piece of….well she was just looking at me really hard.

I quirked an eyebrow. "sorry Alice, it's just that I couldn't help but notice, that u aren't wearing…designer heels, brands, makeup and well whatever else you used to wear that was made by a top expensive designer." she said.

I hesitated, before saying, " Well after you left It was just Maria and me. She always wanted to look better than me so I had to wear normal clothes. But now that your back, we can all go shopping!" she groaned. "please no!"

I laughed. This wasn't over. " and why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!" I accused. She looked guilty. " Alice a lot of things happened that you don't know about. We could maybe get together later and discuss all of this…" I nodded. "good, for now why don't you sit down and have lunch with us?"

It sounded like a question, but with the look she gave me I knew she was more demanding me, then asking. So I deliberately sat down. I was really nervous, I haven't eaten lunch with anyone in a very long time.

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to all of them. I learned a lot of things about jasper. He loved history, and I just brought up the topic and he couldn't stop talking about the civil war! This just made me like him even more! Then sadly, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. We were all packing our stuff when we heard an what was supposed to be a "girly" scream- although

It sounded more like nails on a chalkboard- coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. Their standing was Maria with her hair all messed up and food all over her outfit. She was giving me an accusing glare. " you little bitch, first trying to steal my Jazzy and now this!" she screamed.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. So did the rest of my new friends.

Of course I had no idea of what Maria was talking about. Because I did not do that to her. Oh how I wish I did. That slut deserves it. I didn't answer. I walked up to her and slapped her, as hard as I could. Then she shrieked and ran out of the cafeteria with a laughing jasper chasing after her.

Before he left he turned around and gave me an apologetic look.

I was hurt. I guess I should of known that he would go after his girlfriend, but it did make me feel better that he was laughing. Whoever did this, I was going to find out and give them a huge thank you!

I felt someone nudge me. "I'm glad we came back. And I'm also glad that your still willing to be my friend!" I nodded. I was grateful for all of this. I finally had friends. I was also trying to build the courage to tell them about my visions…but that would have to wait!

**A/N I have noticed that its been a while I apologize. I will go back to typing as fast as I can! Review! ~**


End file.
